Love of a Witch
by HiddenMusic
Summary: Liir falls ill, what does Elphaba, our Wicked Witch of the West do about this? Elphaba and Liir bonding. Oneshot


**_Author's Notes~_**

I just love the interesting relationship that is between Elphaba and Liir and always thought that in a sense both cared for one another like any mother and son even if to them that fact wasn't for certain.

Please enjoy and reveiw! :)

**Love of a Witch**

Days tend to pass by at a slow pace within the stone walls of Kiamo Ko, the Vinkus castle in the West. Nobody really ever visited from where they were far out – And with it being labeled as a Witch's castle, nobody would want to anyway. Only three people inhabited Kiamo Ko since the Gale Force had abducted Sarima, her sons Irji and Nor along with Sarima's sisters while Elphaba was away checking in on her sister on Frex's request. They were taken by Commander Cherrystone under order and still Liir couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by it. After all, he had looked up to the Commander despite Elphaba's worries about it.

One day around late morning or noon when the sun was already high in the sky from the North and glistening brightly through the castle's windows. In the kitchen Nanny was sitting at the table, getting lunch ready with the help of Chistery, who handed her dishes, utensils and such. Elphaba strode down the stairs quickly from her tower. Often times the green woman would be in her room doing whatever and coming down to join Liir and Nanny for meals and she'd come down here and there on occasion.

Elderly Nanny smiled at Elphaba, "It's good to see you join us, Elphaba. Makes Nanny happy when we all gather to share a common meal," she said this and things similar to it just about everyday at every meal and Elphaba would nod in response, "Of course, Nanny," Elphaba learned to have lots of patience for Nanny as she had Chistery and coped with it.

Elphaba looked about the kitchen as she took a seat then turned to Nanny, "Nanny, where is Liir? I haven't spotted him all day,"

Nanny raised her head, "What? What about Liir?"

"Have you seen Liir?" Elphaba repeated patiently, speaking louder this time.

"Seen him? Not today, no. He wasn't present at breakfast, remember? And old Nanny had made such a good breakfast," Nanny said in reply, taking a seat in a chair with the help of Chistery and his devotion to the elderly woman.

Elphaba sighed, pressing her fingers against her temple, "Where has that boy-" then she stopped herself as footsteps could be heard coming toward the kitchen and soon entered Liir. He still had bed hair and looked like he had only just risen. At first, Elphaba thought the boy had just decided to spend the night running around the castle and was about to comment when she noticed he looked a little pale and his eyes sunken.

Liir took a seat lazily at the table, "Wha's fer breakfes'?" he asked in a dull, hoarse voice.

Nanny, being old and thus going deaf and blind didn't notice much and merely said cheerfully, "Old Nanny is glad you could join us! But you sound like you need a small glass of water,"

The Witch narrowed her eyes, observing Liir, "Liir, for one you've missed breakfast by a few hours and second, you look like the walking dead for Oz's sake!"

Liir looked up and at the green woman, "Oh, didn' know it wa' tha' la'e," he said, his speech not entirely audible.

Elphaba bit her lip then stood up, "Back to your bed," she ordered.

Liir frowned, "Wha'?"

Nanny frowned as well, "Send a boy back to bed in the middle of the day without food? Nanny has been preparing lunch for you!"

"He don't need to eat lunch in the kitchen," Elphaba responded, then to Liir, "Don't deny how blunt it is, Liir, that you must have caught something. Get back to your bed,"

Liir shook his head, "No, I'm not sleepy, I'm fine,"

Elphaba gave him a deadly glare, "Back to your bed. _Now_."

The boy blinked in surprise, there was a touch of concern in Elphaba's voice that isn't usually present. He decided not to object so he nodded, "Fine," he obliged, then turned and headed to the room where he slept, getting back in the bed. Though he was confused by the out of character concern he had caught in Elphaba's voice.

Once the Liir had vanished out of the kitchen, Nanny frowned at Elphaba, "Why send him back up when he just joined us?"

The Witch still starred to where Liir had vanished, "He's sick, Nanny, he needs rest," she explained.

"Oh! Poor boy. Nanny will bring the lunch to him," she said, referring to the bread and cheese before her.

"Nanny, you know you can't carry food up those stairs," Elphaba told her, "And you also should know that bread and cheese aren't going to help him much. Chistery! Help me get him some soup,"

"Soup? Oh, how foolish of Nanny to not think of that!" exclaimed Nanny putting the bread and cheese down.

Elphaba paid little mind to Nanny's comment and began to go though the kitchen to get the supplies with the help of Chistery. The winged monkey seemed to know better about where everything was than she since it was he who helped Nanny prepare the meals. Having had lived on her own at the Emerald City, though, Elphaba wasn't entirely hopeless when it came to coming up with dishes and soup.

With Chistery, Elphaba began getting the vegetables chopped up mixed and sliding them into the pot and stirring. Chistery watched her with interest; it wasn't common for Elphaba to cook at all.

Nanny took, took notice, "Elphaba dear, Nanny didn't know you cooked!" she seemed delighted by the thought.

"Of course I can cook," Elphaba replied simply, not paying much attention to what was said between them.

After a time the soup was ready and the Witch poured it into a bowl and placed the pot down and wordlessly turned and headed up to Liir's room. Nanny sat there and thought, "Soup sure does sound good right now,"

Liir laid in his bed as Elphaba had instructed him to, he then began to cough a little and sniffed. He really did feel horrible and it felt like something was caught in his throat, scratching against it.

He then heard the door opening and turned, seeing Elphaba there with a bowl he took to be his lunch. Though down here he thought he saw Nanny with cheese and bread. This sure wasn't cheese and bread. It was…soup? Liir couldn't quite tell because his nose was stuffed up, but he couldn't think of anything else that Elphaba would put in a bowl.

Surprising yet, it was _Elphaba _who was bringing the lunch to him. Maybe Nanny just is too old to be carrying soup up stairs so Elphaba did it for her having nothing better to do.

Elphaba swept over and outstretched her hands, offering the soup to Liir whom only starred at it at first. The Witch grunted, "If I wanted to kill you Liir, I would have done so in much more entertaining and creative ways, believe me,"

Liir knew that to be true and took the bowl, "Thank you…" he muttered in his hoarse voice. He could feel the warmth of the soup on the bottom of his hands where he held it. Taking the spoon, he took a sip and couldn't help but feel relief surge though him as the soup eased his scratchy throat.

This was noticed and Elphaba seemed, if for only a split second, had maybe a small non-threatening smile on her face. But whatever it was, it wasn't there long enough for Liir to truly tell.

"Be sure to get all of it down," Elphaba ordered firmly, "It's the best thing to get that illness of your out of your system. And staying where you are, we can't have a sick boy running around the castle and coughing on everything!"

Liir nodded, "Yeah, don't worry. I'll stay here and have the soup," he assured, actually grateful.

Elphaba nodded, "Thank you," she then turned and left, closing the door behind her and leaving Liir sitting there, still going over what just happened.

The sun had already set in the West when Elphaba had felt the urge to check on Liir again. Nanny had already turned in for the night; Chistery was currently aiding her to her bed, soon leaving Elphaba to be the last awake.

She headed up the steps that lead to Liir's room, halting by his door and pausing. What she didn't want to do was wake Liir if he slept. So the Witch carefully and slowly turned the knob and opened the door, hearing it's creaking noise as she slowly opened it to reveal the boy fast asleep, the bright full moon outside lit up the room though the single window.

With silent feet, Elphaba walked up to the side of Liir's bed and took a seat in a chair located next to the bed. The bowl was on the table and it was empty, licked clean by the looks of it. Liir had kept his promise and ate it all and got some rest. His breathing seemed smoother than the way he talked this morning to Elphaba's relief and he looked a bit better.

Elphaba looked over the boy, was he truly her son? There was speculation, yes, but evidence? Why should she care for this boy? What drove her to be concerned for him? She recalled back when Liir had been in the fishwell due to the harshness of Manek. Seeing Liir so near-death like that and vulnerable had made Elphaba so angry, angry enough to have Manek killed in her anger and her caring little to nothing about it. If she cared at all it would be because Manek was the son of her beloved Yero, even if he was nothing at all like his father.

Still, the focus was that yes, Elphaba couldn't help but believe she did have motherly feelings for Liir despite how she may treat him or whatever she may say to him. She then reached out and gently glided her boney fingers through Liir's black hair as she watched over the sick boy. For some reason, she felt no desire to leave. Actually, she felt the yearn to remain here with him while he suffered his illness.

So that's what she did. The night hours crept by and the Witch remained there by Liir's bed, keeping still and watching him like an owl. It wasn't until early morning hours before the sun rose that Liir stirred, catching Elphaba's attention at once.

His eyes blinked open, at first blurred then he could make out the familiar green face, "Elphaba?" he spoke up. Elphaba was glad to hear his voice sounding better thanks to the soup. He made a movement to rise himself but Elphaba placed a hand on his shoulder, "Remain where you are," she told him, "I still hear tiredness in your voice, you still need to rest,"

Liir didn't fight it, he gazed up at Elphaba, "Why are you in here…? What time is it?"

"About three in the mornin' I reckon," the green Witch replied, her voice oddly soft.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Liir asked, surprised by his own concern.

"I'm fine, Liir," Elphaba assured the boy.

Liir blinked, "Same thing I told you and yet I still was sent to bed,"

"You were, and still are, sick," Elphaba retorted.

"You'll get yourself sick if you get not sleep," Liir countered, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really….you should get some rest yourself,"

At this, Elphaba couldn't help but smile, "If I go to get some rest, will you promise me you'll do the same?"

Liir shared the smile and nodded, "I promise,"

Elphaba then rose to her feet, she ran her fingers though Liir's hair, "I'll make us both some soup for lunch," she promised.

"I'll be looking forward to it," responded Liir.

Elphaba laughed slightly, she then took his covers and placed them over the boy better, "Keep yourself warm, night is chilling," she then turned, heading for the door and before she left, she said, "Good night,"

Liir smiled, "Good night,"

The door was shut with a soft click and a serene silence was left to linger in the air for both Witch and boy to sleep soundly with peace.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved~


End file.
